


Short & Sweet (3/?): Chris Evans

by Lady_Nemesis



Series: Short & Sweet [3]
Category: AU - Fandom, Celebrity RPF
Genre: Emotional dad, First Day of School, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nemesis/pseuds/Lady_Nemesis
Summary: I know it says 'short' but what can I say?
Relationships: Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You
Series: Short & Sweet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033856
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Short & Sweet (3/?): Chris Evans

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says 'short' but what can I say?

“I’m not happy about this,” he sighed and you couldn’t help but shake your head. 

“And you think I am? You’re not the only one dealing with this, pal,” you reminded him and he slowly nodded. 

“I know. It’s just as hard for you as it is for me. It’s just that I’m having trouble letting go. You know how I am,” he said and you hugged him tightly. 

“I do know, sweetheart. Believe me, I’m feeling the same. We just need to work through this and do the best we can,” you told him as the two of you headed downstairs. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Dodger and Fizz were moping, looking very unhappy about the whole situation. 

“See? Even they aren’t cool with this,” Chris groaned before sticking a smile on his face at the sound of little feet. 

Y/D/N came tearing out of the living room, dark blonde braids flying behind her. “Daddy, I’m ready!” she shouted as she ran, waiting until the last second to launch herself at Chris. 

He caught her easily and cuddled her close. “Are you sure, baby girl? I mean, wouldn’t rather stay at home with Mommy and Daddy?” he asked and you felt your eyes grow misty as Y/D/N leaned up and gave him a big kiss. 

“I’m sure. I’m a big girl so it’s time for me to go to school,” she told him in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“If you’re sure,” he sighed and then glanced at you. “I suppose it’s time for the coat and the lunchbox.” 

You nodded. “Yes, it is.”

As Chris carried Y/D/N into the foyer to help her put her coat on, you started to veer off to grab her lunchbox off the counter. 

When you came back, Chris was on one knee, helping your daughter with the zipper on her jacket. “I can do it, Daddy. You showed me how, ‘member?” she asked and he raised his eyes to hers. 

“I remember, sweetie. It’s just that this is a big, special day and I don’t want you to worry about anything so I figured I’d do this for you,” Chris told her and you could hear the emotion in his voice.

“Okay, then I’ll let you do it this time,” Y/D/N said, gently patting his bearded cheek with her hand. 

“That’s my girl,” he murmured and leaned in, kissing her on the forehead.

“Let’s do the checklist,” you said softly and Chris nodded. 

“Ready, kiddo?” he asked and your daughter nodded. 

“Shoes,” you commented and she held up her sneaker-clad foot. “Backpack.” Chris spun her around to reveal her _Wonder Woman_ backpack. “Jacket.”

“Check!” Y/D/N laughed, holding up her arms. 

“Braids with bows,” you put in, just to be silly. 

“Looks like we’ve got two of ‘em, Mom,” Chris chuckled, taking one braid and tickling Y/D/N’s nose with the end of it, making her laugh. 

“And lunch,” you finished, holding out the small soft _Star Wars_ lunchbox you’d bought when you found out you were pregnant. 

She took it from you and smiled. “Is it time to go, Mommy?” As she spoke, Chris tucked her lunchbox in her backpack. 

You nodded. “Yep. You don’t mind if Daddy and I both come with you since this is your first day?” 

She shook her head. “I’d be sad if you didn’t.”

Chris picked her up and cuddled her again. “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

The three of you slipped out of the house without Dodger and Fizz making a run for it and got Y/D/N into the car and settled into her carseat. As we pulled out of the driveway, you glanced at the living room window and, sure enough, Dodger and Fizz were there, faces pressed to the glass. They didn’t like her leaving them either. 

During the short drive to her school, she sat in her seat, humming softly and looking out the window. You reached over and gently squeezed Chris’ leg. “You okay, Dad?” you asked softly and he took a deep breath before nodding. 

“I knew it was coming but I wasn’t ready for it so soon, you know?” he murmured. You understood exactly what he meant. 

“Daddy, Mommy! There’s my school!” our daughter suddenly shouted from the backseat.

Sure enough, there it was. And, just inside the circular driveway was a sign that read _‘Very First Day Drop Off Parking’_. Chris turned in and found a spot near the door. You looked at each other as if to say _“we don’t have to like it; we just have to do it”_. 

You let Chris unbuckle her from the carseat and lift her down. The moment he closed the car door, she grabbed his hand and yours, tugging the two of you towards the doors. You both walked a little faster for her benefit, happy to see her so excited. 

It wasn’t until the three of you reached the door of the classroom that Chris spoke. “If anyone gives you any trouble, pumpkin, you tell them you’ve got Captain America on speed-dial,” he told her, going down on one knee to help her with her backpack. 

“I got the Falcon too, right? Uncle Anthony said he’d swoop in and arrest the bullies for me,” she reported and Chris laughed softly. 

“You’ve got all of the Avengers if you need ‘em. And most important of all, you’ve got me and Mommy so if you’re not happy, just tell us, okay?” he murmured and you could see the shimmer of tears in his eyes. 

“I will, Daddy. I gotta go now. I love you,” she told him and gave him a big hug that he returned until she giggled.

You leaned down next to Chris and hugged your daughter. “Be a good girl, okay? And have fun,” you whispered, kissing her on the cheek before letting her go. 

You both stood up and watched Y/D/N bounce into the classroom. She looked back once and waved before getting involved in a Lego build. 

Sighing heavily, Chris put his arm around you as you both turned to head out of the building. 

“If she’s not happy here, we’re homeschooling her,” he announced and you laughed softly. 

“We’ll see,” was all you said though he gave you a grin. 

Now all you could do was wait until it was time for her to come home.


End file.
